Inevitable
by uesmanhattansocialite
Summary: How I wish 4x04 ended, their conversation at the end of the episode with Chuck telling Blair it's now war and her reaction.
1. Chapter 1

**Inevitable**

Author's Note: I wrote this because I absolutely hate the journey the writers are taking Chuck and Blair on this season. I know that their relationship is rocky but enough is enough! I didn't like how 4x04 ended so this is how I wish their conversation at the end of the episode went.

_Disclaimer: I do not own GossipGirl – if I did Chuck and Blair would be planning their wedding by now. _

She could see him as she made her way down the stairs. She had no idea what to say to him or if she even had anything left to say, but he spoke first.

"I know what you did Blair. It's despicable even for you." He spoke with such venom in his voice that she was frozen, "Do you hate me so much you can't stand to see me happy?"

'Of course I don't hate you, I still love you' Blair thought to herself. But would she tell him that, no, her pride wouldn't let her.

"No," was all she got out before he continued. "So why did you drive the person I care most about out of town?"

This was all too much for Blair. Was Chuck really so blind that he couldn't see he was still the center of her universe and always would be? She also couldn't believe that Eva left so easily.

"Eva left?" she asked, "Chuck, I never meant to," but she was cut off once again.

"Make her leave me? Of course you did." Did Chuck really mean to wound Blair this much or was it just an added bonus?

"I need to know why," Chuck said as his expression softened, "Is it possible you still love me?"

"How could I still love you after what you did?" she responded, trying to keep her emotions in check. 'But I still do,' she added bitterly to herself.

"So you did it just to hurt me," he reasoned as his face became stone again, "Eva made me into someone I was proud to be. You just brought back my worst self. This means war Blair."

"Chuck," she started, war was the last thing she wanted with the man she loved.

"Me versus you. No limits," he said and then turned his back on her to walk away.

As soon as his back was to her, Blair regained herself and was furious. No one walks away from Blair Waldorf before she gives the command to go. So she did the only thing she could, she took off her stiletto and threw it at him, proud of her aim when the spike hit him square between the shoulder blades.

"You crazy bitch!" he screamed as he turned around only to see her brandishing the other shoe. "Emotional pain isn't enough, now you have to cause me physical pain as well?"

"You stupid bastard, I never wanted to hurt you!" she screamed back, "I only wanted you to be happy, pardon me for hoping that I was the only one who could do that!"

Before she knew it his lips were crashing down onto hers and he was carrying her up the stairs to her bedroom. As soon as they reached the landing, they were undressing each other and leaving a trail of clothes to her bedroom.

As soon as the door was closed they were having passionate, angry sex against the wall before making their way to the bed where they continued having sex, once passionately with the anger abating and then once more, tender but full of passion.

'How could I be here again?' Blair thought to herself as she lay there praying that Chuck was finally asleep so she could untangle herself from him.

All she wanted was a shower and a glass of gin. Blair was never one to drink other than socially, but she needed to numb herself now.

When she heard his slow, steady breathing she extricated herself from his limbs, grabbed a robe, and quietly made her way to the guest shower before locking the door, afraid he would follow her.

**XOXO**

All things considering, Blair felt much better after her shower. However, she would never be able to fully wash Chuck Bass off of her.

She sat in the living room with a glass of gin when she saw him walking towards her in only his silk boxers. As much as she wanted to, she wasn't going to talk first, or even acknowledge him.

He helped himself to a glass of scotch and sat next to her on the chaise, looking at her.

After a few tense minutes of silence, he spoke, "Where do we go from here Blair?"

Nothing, she didn't say a word or glance his way, she just continued to stare vacantly in front of her.

"Are you even going to look at me? Because I'm not leaving anytime soon," he said as he put down his glass.

"You do," she told him, deep in her thoughts.

"I what?" Chuck asked quietly, very confused.

"Have the power to destroy me," she said, still not meeting his eyes, "in Paris when I said you didn't have the power to destroy me, I lied."

"Blair," he said quietly feeling like a total fool, "please look at me." When she didn't he touched her chin and brought her gaze to meet his.

"I can't be here again, Chuck," she told him while the tears streamed down her face. His heart broke; he made her cry, again.

"Shh, please don't cry," he pleaded as he pulled her to him and wiped away the tears.

"I'm so sorry, for everything I've done to you," he was close to tears himself when she looked at him and sighed.

"Chuck, you know I love you," she said looking him in the eyes and trying not to tremble. "I want nothing more than to be with you again but I can't put myself through that, I won't survive losing you again. These past three years of ups and downs with you have taken their toll on me. I know I've been responsible for half of them but I was always the one who tried, the one who opened up first."

"I'm here, Blair," he told her from the bottom of his heart, "I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

"You've said that before, and then you left. And I fell for it, more than once, so many times I've lost count."

Chuck didn't know what to say so he pulled her closer and kissed the side of her head.

"I can't lose you," he said with a cracking voice, "I know I fucked up royally," she scoffed at that as he continued, "but we are here now, and I'm not letting you get away this time."

And to prove his point, he squeezed her closer to him, "I love you."

"Chuck, I can't do this now. I'm tired and going to bed," she tried to get up but his grip was too strong, "Come with me. We'll talk in the morning."

Chuck thought his heart was going to explode; she was giving him a chance. Very gently, he stood up with her in his arms and carried her to bed, not ready to lose contact with her. When they got there, she went to her closet and put on one of her longer nightgowns before climbing into bed.

The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was Chuck spooning behind her, kissing her neck.

_**Please review if you'd like me to continue. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the great reviews, I look forward to them and they give me great inspiration to continue.

Ziah – Yes! Eva was awful and I though Chuck had better taste. But in this chapter Chuck does say sorry, like he should have on the show!

Jwoo2525 – Agreed, the emotional abuse Chuck and Blair (mostly Chuck) put each other through needs to stop, and it does in this chapter!

MandyBrown123, Caitlinc1991, Twilighted4eternity, QueenBee10 – Thank you, thank you, thank you!

KelGGBel – I wasn't looking to make you cry but I hope they were happy tears =) Let me know if this chapter makes you cry, lol!

TriGemini – Thank you so much for your detailed review, it was extremely helpful and made me think about the future chapters! I hope you like where I took this one!

Awakeningezgi – If you liked vulnerable Blair, just wait for the vulnerable Chuck you see in this chapter!

This chapter was really hard to write, I rewrote it many times before I felt it was right. I hope you like it!

_Disclaimer: I still do not own GossipGirl – sigh. _

Chuck didn't sleep at all; he was afraid Blair would change her mind about him and leave in the middle of the night. 'Like I did to her,' he thought bitterly.

There was so much he wished he had done differently with Blair. He would have to make her see that, see how sincere and repentant he was. But all he could do for the time being was watch Blair sleep and hold her close.

He wracked his brain all night thinking of ways he could prove himself to her. He needed her to understand he was in this forever, but an engagement proposal now would seem like a disingenuous ploy on his part.

Blair deserved her proposal to be a once-in-a-lifetime event, and he was determined to make sure he was the only man who would ever get that chance. He remembered that his mother's engagement ring was sitting in a safe deposit box downtown. Lily put it there for him when she found it two years ago; he never had any desire to see it, until now.

While Chuck had only seen the ring in his parents' wedding photos, he knew it would look beautiful on Blair's finger. 'Thank God it wasn't the ring I lost in Prague,' Chuck thought to himself as he felt Blair stir.

"Good morning, beautiful," he drawled in her ear as he gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Morning," she said as she sat up in bed to talk to him, "I still have some of your things in the bottom drawer. Get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs in twenty minutes."

She then walked over to her closet to pick out her outfit before walking out, smiling at him over her shoulder. 'Get it together, Waldorf,' she thought as she walked down the hall, 'Make up your mind – let him go forever or quit being a cold bitch and accept what has happened so you can move on, with Chuck at your side.' Could it really be that easy? Yes, it was.

Within five minutes she was in the kitchen; all she did was get dressed, brush her teeth, and pull her hair up into a bun. There was a batch of scone mix in the fridge calling her name. Blair wanted to prepare a warm breakfast while Chuck got ready, she could see how affectionate he was and how hard he was trying to prove himself to her.

She desperately hoped she wouldn't be made a fool, again. 'Here goes nothing,' she thought, as she looked in the mirror before heading downstairs, 'Hopefully this will be the last of our ups and downs.'

**XOXO**

Chuck was still in shock that she had kept anything of his. What he saw in the bottom drawer was unexpected.

Next to a box of his toiletries was a neatly folded stack of his clothing – two dress shirts, a sweater, grey dress slacks, and on top was a small, orange box from Hermes that had a bow and his name on it.

Curiosity got the better of him as he sat on the bed to open it. Inside was a beautiful royal purple silk bowtie, 'She knows me well.'

Before he could get too lost in their memories, Chuck grabbed a shirt and the slacks before going into the bathroom to get ready. After brushing his teeth and running a comb through his hair, he straightened his new bowtie before going downstairs.

He didn't see her so he took a seat on the chaise. A few moments later she walked out from the kitchen.

Blair was wearing red skinny jeans, a black sweater and matching flats. Her hair was up in a bun and she had on no makeup yet she was breathtaking in his eyes.

"You look amazing," he told her as he went to hug her.

She stopped him with her hand on his chest, "I see you found your present, it looks good on you. Ties don't suit you as well. Breakfast is almost ready, come."

She began to walk towards the kitchen when she took his hand. She let go of it moments later when she went to the counter to give him a cappuccino and to get hers.

"The scones should be ready in a few minutes and there is fresh fruit on the table. Do you want something more perhaps, eggs, bacon?"

"Blair," he said, "scones and fruit are wonderful. Where is everyone?" Chuck wondered aloud as he realized that he hadn't seen anyone other than her in the penthouse.

"Mother's in France with Cyrus, I gave Dorota and the staff the week off, and Serena is holed up at some inn upstate with her new beau so I have the place to myself for a while."

When she plated the scones, butter, and jam on the table, she looked at him taking a deep breath. "I know you were never one for the 'relationship talk' but we have to discuss it all – Jack and the Empire, Jenny, Eva – if we are to move forward together."

"Blair, anything you want to know or talk about, I'm ready," he said as he held her gaze, "I want us to work this time, without the games and the tricks."

She smiled, "It does make me happy to hear you say that. Let's get this over with before I lose my nerve."

She took a deep breath and looked at Chuck before starting, "Out of everything that has happened between us, the thing that hurt me the most was what you said yesterday. You said someone other than me, Eva, was able to change you."

The hurt shone in her eyes and Chuck hung his head in shame, knowing that he would most likely shed a few tears before the morning was over. He had no good explanation for how he treated her.

"Do you really think Eva was responsible for you becoming the man you are?" she looked at him with tears in her eyes, continuing, "Where was Eva when your father died, Chuck? Where was she when you went through hell with Jack and Elisabeth? Where was she when you were becoming the man that your father always knew you could be?"

It took all of her strength not to cry but she was able to retain her composure.

"Blair," he said as he reached across the table for her hand, "I said that because I was angry you were making her look bad. I was angry that you were able to prove she wasn't the saint I thought she was. And as much as it pains me to say this, I knew it was what would cut you the most. I know all of your buttons and I'm ashamed that I used that knowledge to hurt you."

She remained silent as she looked at him, imploring him to continue.

"I know I sound like a broken record, but Blair," he took a deep breath and squeezed her hand, "I love you. I always have and I always will. That night at Victrola and what happened in the limo," he smirked slightly before continuing, "that changed me in a way that I didn't think was possible. I literally would not be here today if it weren't for you."

"Without you that night on the roof, I would have jumped," she looked horrified as he took her other hand in his as a tear slid down his cheek before he kept going, "Your love gave me the strength to come off that ledge. I never should have left your side after that. But I was scared of those feelings, and I was weak. It pains me to look back at everything that has had to happen to get us here today."

"I want you to know that I intend to show you how much I love you every day for the rest of my life, if you'll have me."

Her eyes widened when she realized the implications of his words, "Chuck, are you," she stopped at a loss for words.

"Yes and no. I do plan on proposing to you, but properly, the proposal you've always dreamed of. I want us to really go slow this time but I don't want you to have any doubt about my intentions. I want no other woman in my life but you," he said hoping it would put her at ease. It didn't.

She let go of his hand and leaned back in her chair, "This is just like you," she said exasperatedly, "If I'm not ready to take you back you'll just end up with some bimbo in your bed! Like when you slept with Jenny Humphrey!"

'Breathe, just breathe. She has every right to be frustrated with you,' Chuck thought to himself, 'Just tell her the truth about how weak you are without her.' He needed to remain calm and focused if he was to make this work.

"That's not what I meant," he said gently while trying not to sound patronizing for fear of another outburst.

"What I should have said is that if I'm not with you, I'll be alone; for as long as it takes for you to trust me again. What happened with Jenny haunts me every day. I can't fully be Chuck Bass without you in my life. I need you with me, in whatever role you are comfortable with, just as long as I know you're there for me."

"I have to agree with you on that. Life without you next to me is not really my life," and now her tears started, "But how can I have that unconditional faith in you after what did with Jack to get the Empire back?" she asked, "Can I be the most important thing in your life from now on?"

"You are, and you will be. That night I made the worst decision of my life," Chuck said solemnly with a hitch in his voice, "If I didn't make that arrangement with Jack, you wouldn't have left me, rightfully so, and I wouldn't have been with Jenny that night or have met Eva in Prague. What can I do to show you that, Blair?"

"You kill Jack," she stated. "What?" he asked slightly taken aback, "are you kidding?"

"Of course I'm kidding, Chuck," she said with a soft laugh, "That was my lame attempt at trying to lighten the mood. I might be maniacal but I'm far from homicidal. You can stop looking so terrified."

She reached across the table and placed her hand on the side of his face, wiping away his tears as she did so. "I've missed you, Bass," she said with a nostalgic tone, "I've missed these moments."

He put his hand over hers and kissed her palm, "You always did keep me on my toes, Waldorf. I'm so glad you've given me this chance, you truly are too good for me."

He looked like a lovesick teen as he smiled at her but he didn't care, Chuck only wanted to memorize everything about this instant – the instant she took him back. 'And I'm never letting go again,' he added to himself.

"Thank you, Chuck," she returned his smile, "But I'm not too good for you. We're equals who are made for each other. As hard as we have tried, we always end up back together, like it's our destiny. Like we had to go through all of this to fully understand how destined we are. I know that our future will be tempestuous, we will be judged harshly as soon as our relationship goes public. But I'm ready for that. I can't believe I'm saying this, but for the first time in my life I don't a damn about my reputation or what people will say about me. Are you ready to risk it all on us?" 'On me,' she added to herself.

To answer her, he put both hands on her face and kissed her sweetly, "As long as I have you I have everything I'll ever need. I will never give you a reason to leave again, Blair, I love you with all my heart." And then she kissed him.

They both reveled in each other's company; they never felt more at ease than when they were with each other. They spent hours talking and kissing innocently in the kitchen before Blair told him that it was time to lock the past away forever and focus on the future. Chuck was all too happy to agree. With that she led him to her bedroom.

**XOXO**

Blair was curled into Chuck's side as they watched _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ as part of the Audrey marathon they were having.

Chuck told her that he wanted to wait before they were intimate again, "I want the next time we make love to be special, after we've told all of our critics to shove it and can take our time getting reacquainted with each other," he smirked, "Do you hate me for wanting to wait?"

"I could never hate you, trust me, I've tried," Blair said, "I think it's romantic, and it's one of the reasons I love you," she giggled as she scooted closer to him and kissed his nose.

She put his arm over her shoulders and rested her head on his chest as her arms wound around him. "This is comfortable, and I promise to behave," she added coquettishly.

"Can we stay here today, and tomorrow?" she asked with a shy smile as he kissed the top of her head, "I was just going to suggest that, love."

_**Please review with your thoughts on how you'd like me to continue, i.e. any episodes that you hated the endings of. The more detailed the better. I really look forward to them, they make my day =)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note: I want to thank all of you who have reviewed. And I would love to hear from those of you who have story alerts but have yet to review =) I also want to give a big shout out to my friend Christine for brainstorming with me, you're awesome!

Ziah – Thank you! I'm trying to recreate Chair in a way that doesn't make me sad, hehe!

KelGGBel – Yay, no tears! When I'm done with this fanfic I have another one that I'm working on about the finale of season 3, I think you'll like it =)

AMxoxo – Thank you so much!

Ladyforga72 – Thank you, Chair on the show is getting really depressing, lol!

Ellibells – I'm so glad you liked it, honest and sweet was what I was going for ;) I'm adding Thanksgiving to the next chapter. I'm planning to write another fanfic about Blair and Chuck before he leaves for New Zealand, you'll have to check it out! Thanks for the nice words!

Chaval – Merci beaucoup!

QueenBee10 – Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I still do not own Gossip Girl – sigh.

Chuck and Blair decided to wait several days before going public with their relationship. They wanted to tell their friends and family before word got out. However, Gossip Girl had other plans. She outed them as soon as Chuck was seen leaving Blair's penthouse.

_Good morning, Upper East Siders, an especially good morning to Chuck Bass. Just look at the smile on his face as he is seen leaving the penthouse of none other than our very own Queen B. Is that a new bowtie we see? I wonder how long this power couple will last before they destroy each other once again. As always, as soon as I know anything you will too. You know you love me, XOXO, Gossip Girl. _

Chuck and Blair were both incredibly rattled by the blast. 'She's not ready for this,' he thought, 'Blair wanted to control this announcement.' Before he could call her to make sure she was all right, Chuck spotted Lily waiting for him outside his suite at the Empire.

"Lily," Chuck said politely to his stepmother as he walked towards her. "Is something wrong?" he asked while unlocking the door to his suite before stepping aside to allow Lily to enter first.

"We need to talk, Charles," Lily said with a foreboding tone, "Bass Industries in is serious trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Chuck asked trying to remain calm as he kept thinking, 'You have Blair, she's all you need. Remember that.'

He sat on the couch taking a deep breath as Lily sat next to him, "The kind that only Jack Bass could stir up," she looked so torn as she struggled to finish, "I thought I could fix this but it has gotten out of control. He has been slowly buying up shares using shell companies that he's linked to me. It appears he's desperate and is attempting to turn us against each other. This just recently came to my attention. I don't want you to think I'm trying to sell your father's company out from under you, Charles."

"Of course not, Lily," he said, "I know you would never do that to me."

He had more to say but Lily spoke first, "When I heard about you and Blair," now it was Chuck's turn to cut her off.

"What?" Chuck couldn't understand how Lily could know about him and Blair.

"Charles, with my children showing up on Gossip Girl as frequently as they do, I make sure I get the blasts just like you do."

"I see your point," Chuck conceded with a shrug, "But what does Blair have to do with Bass Industries?" He was afraid of where this conversation was going. No one could ever be sure where Lily was going with her cool and collected demeanor.

"I'm tired of being CEO, I want to sign over my shares to you. But the Board has been refusing to allow it after you disappeared over the summer and showed up back in the city with that Eva girl. They viewed you as too unpredictable to trust you at the helm, and I agreed with them until this morning. I need to know if what you have with Blair is serious. We all remember how good an influence she is for you and how she was there for you when Bart first trusted you with his company. They know she can anchor you."

Chuck smiled, "She does make me want to be a better man, the kind she deserves. She is it for me, Lily. I know that I've had my ups and downs with her but I'm planning on giving her my mother's ring."

Lily gasped, she was so happy, "You're proposing? When?" She could hardly contain her excitement, Lily van der Woodsen Bass Humphrey loved herself a wedding.

"I haven't decided when I'm going to do it but I'm getting the ring out of the bank tomorrow," he said with a smile. "I never did thank you for putting it aside for me. Thank you, so much."

"It was nothing, Charles. I know your father, and your mother, would have wanted you to have it," she told him.

Before they got too off topic, Chuck asked, "Am I really being trusted with the company or is this just to get rid of Jack?"

"This is it, Charles. The moment we've been waiting for. You are ready and more than capable to take over. I only have to put the rest of my plan into effect and then I will no longer be a part of Bass Industries. And if all goes to plan, you will have more than you started with," Lily added with a glint of victory in her eyes.

"And what plan would that be?" Chuck asked with a smirk as he leaned forward to hear more.

"Well," Lily began, "your uncle is not the only one with tricks up his sleeve. He's linked these shares to my name, and I intend on transferring all of them to me. My people are working on it now."

Chuck remained silent as he sat opposite her, taking it all in. "Will any of this make Jack come back to the city? Because I can't have him anywhere near Blair," he said anxiously. "We are finally in a good place and what happened with Jack over the Empire," Chuck couldn't finish as he got all choked up.

"What is it, dear?" Lily asked her stepson gently, "I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"Oh, but it is, it is the worst thing I've ever done. And I've done a lot of bad things in my life," Chuck said wryly.

He told Lily what he did and she just rested her hand on his arm, not passing judgment and assuring him that Jack would not be getting anywhere near him, Blair, or her city.

"Lily," he called to her as she was leaving, "Can you keep quiet about the proposal? I want it to be a surprise."

"Of course," and with that she left.

**XOXO**

Meanwhile, Blair was nervous about how Chuck would react to the blast. Just as she was getting ready to call him, Serena called her.

"Explain yourself, B," Serena said as soon as Blair answered the phone.

"Nice to hear from you too, S. And remind me again why I have to explain myself to you?"

"Is this why you were so eager for me to go away with Colin?" Serena asked suspiciously.

"No," Blair sighed, "It all happened so fast that I didn't plan any of it. And I do have a lot to tell you, but when you get home."

"That shouldn't be long, I'm walking into the elevator now."

"But what happened to Colin?" Blair was genuinely concerned when she heard the elevator ding.

"B," Serena squealed as she ran to Blair for a hug. "Tell me everything!"

"First you," Blair said looking at her best friend, "You were supposed to be gone for more than the weekend."

"Oh, you know," Serena shrugged, "he freaked out because I was still technically his student so he quit his job and broke up with me. No worries, I was thinking of getting back together with Dan anyway. Now spill about Chuck," she giggled.

'It's a good thing I love you, S,' Blair thought as she led Serena to the kitchen, 'I would never put up with such flippant behavior from anyone else.'

"Well," Blair started, "he came over after his Parisian hooker left him. He blamed me for running her out of town, which wasn't entirely true. But you know us, one thing led to another. He asked me if I still loved him, I said no, he declared war, I threw my stiletto at him, and we wound up having sex against the wall, and then twice more on the bed for good measure," she recounted, very blasé about the whole ordeal.

"Ew, the wall," Serena shrieked. "I'm not touching anything in this place until it's been scrubbed down. But tell me what happened after the sex."

The blonde could be a ditz but she loved her friend, and Chuck for that matter. She always hoped that they would find their way back to each other, sooner rather than later.

"We talked," Blair told her, "about everything. It was hard but I could see he was trying. I really do love him, S. It feels so good knowing I have him back for good this time."

"How can you know that, B? I don't want to be a downer but what makes this time different?"

"Maybe because he told me was planning to propose," Blair said.

Serena let out a yelp before Blair could add, "Sometime in the future, he said he wanted it to be perfect."

"And I saw that you gave him the bowtie," she said sneakily, "How did that happen?"

Blair laughed as she told Serena about the drawer of his things. They spent the rest of the day catching up and talking about the boys in their lives; it was like they were in high school again.

**XOXO**

Chuck had a lot to do after Lily's revelation about Bass Industries but that could all wait until tomorrow. For now, he needed to call Dorota.

"Mr. Chuck, is Miss Blair all right?" Blair's dutiful maid asked when she saw Chuck's number flash on her BlackBerry, "I just see Gossip Girl blast. Are you two back together for good?"

"We are," Chuck told her, "Dorota, I need your help."

"Anything, Mr. Chuck," she said, happy that her mistress had finally come to her senses.

And with that, their plotting began.

Dorota entered the penthouse quietly and could hear voices coming from the kitchen. She hurried upstairs to get what Chuck needed from Blair's bedroom. She had everything in the bag she brought with her when Blair spotted her.

"Dorota," she said casually, "What were you doing in my room, while you are supposed to be on vacation?"

"Nothing, I just forget something and now I leave," she said trying to hurry down the hall.

"What exactly did you forget, in my room no less?" Blair asked as her eyes narrowed and she eyed the bag in her trusty maid's hand.

"KGB no get me to talk, you have no chance, Miss Blair," Dorota said conspiratorially as she rushed down the stairs to the elevator.

Chuck met her in his limo outside and thanked her; she offered to help but he had to do this on his own, for Blair. Chuck worked all night on Blair's surprise, finishing it in the early morning. He showered before he wrapped her presents and then left to wake up his girlfriend.

**XOXO**

He arrived at the penthouse early, gifts in hand. He quietly climbed the stairs and opened her door.

'She is beautiful,' he thought as he watched her sleep. He took off his shoes before climbing into bed with her. She started to stir but settled back to sleep. He took the bouquet of pink peonies and sidled up behind her, wrapping his arm around her with the flowers.

She smelled the flowers and opened her eyes, "Mmm, good morning Chuck," she said sleepily as she put her hand over his to take the flowers.

"I have something for you," he whispered into her ear before kissing her neck.

She turned for a kiss only to find him leaning over the bed, "What are you doing?" she pouted, "I want my good morning kiss."

He placed two wrapped boxes on the bed before leaning over to give his girlfriend a proper kiss, "Better?" he asked with a smirk.

"Much," she responded cheerfully as she went for the big box.

"Open the smaller one first," he said as he guided her hand to it. She happily agreed knowing that they would both be opened shortly.

"What are these for?" she asked, not really caring as she loved presents but was curious.

"Well," he started, "you did give me that lovely bowtie for no reason. Come to think of it, you never did tell me when you bought it."

"Oh," she said wistfully, "Serena and I had just arrived in Paris and decided to do some shopping. I saw it and had to buy it for you, knowing that sooner or later I would be able to give it to you."

That admission filled Chuck with so much happiness, "I can't believe it; you never did hate me."

"Of course not, as I told you, I was never able to stop loving you," Blair did not want to go down this road again so she changed the subject when she saw what was in the box, "Macaroons!"

She hastily opened the box and popped one in her mouth. Chuck couldn't help but laugh when he saw how carefree she was, "What?" she asked nervously, "Do you want one?"

He kissed her and was able to taste the macaroon, "I'd rather do it this way," he raised his eyebrows and kissed her deeply, taking the last bit of macaroon from her.

"Ew, Chuck!" she squealed as she tried to look mad but just looked at him before pulling him to her for another kiss.

After a few moments, Chuck prompted her to open the big box. Inside was a scrapbook with the words "Chuck and Blair" written across the top in his distinctive handwriting.

She choked back a sob when she saw the first page. It was a photo of them when they were six; she and Chuck were sharing an umbrella and laughing.

"This was after our first scheme together," she said with a smile, "Even back then we were the perfect pair." She nestled closer to him as she turned the pages to see the photos and tokens she had saved to document their friendship and relationship.

"Chuck," she gasped when she saw the napkin she took from Victrola that fateful night, "How do you have this?" Blair was truly touched at the effort he put in to creating this scrapbook but was curious as to when Chuck found her box of remembrances of them.

"I had some help," he said with a sly grin. "Dorota," Blair reasoned as her face softened, "She always did have a weak spot for you."

"You've got to love Dorota," he chuckled. "I thought she would read me the riot act when I called her, but she was more than happy to help. And her stealth is unsurpassed; it seems you were surprised."

"I did catch her leaving my room but was too distracted by Serena to think twice about it. She practically flew out of the penthouse," she laughed as she turned the page that had a photo of them from Dorota's wedding.

"It's blank, so is the rest of the book," she frowned as he kissed the top of her head.

"It's blank so that we can fill in the pages as we go. I intend to have many of these books lining our walls," he went to kiss her when his phone rang.

"Ughh," Chuck looked at his phone before silencing it.

"Who was it?" Blair asked, "Shouldn't you answer it?"

"No," he told her, "It's KC, probably to tell me off for making her job harder. I'll call her tomorrow. But this does remind me, Lily came to see me yesterday."

He explained to Blair what Lily was planning to do with Bass Industries, how happy she was for them, and how she would personally see to it that Jack didn't come near any of them.

"Well, Bass," she said as she looked up at him, "Tomorrow we really face the music; the Gossip Girl blast was just the tip of the iceberg."

"We've been through worse," Chuck looked at her seriously, "This is nothing, we just tell the world how it is and move on together."

_**I hope you liked it and all have a very Merry Christmas! Please make my Christmas wish come true by filling my inbox with lots of reviews detailing the parts you liked best, i.e. bringing in the other characters. Please bolster my delicate writing ego; I really love positive (and critical) reinforcement! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you all for the great reviews, they mean so much and give me great inspiration to continue. This chapter was really hard to write, I actually rewrote it many times before I felt it was right. I hope you like it!

Twilighted4eternity – Thank you so much, I'm glad you liked it!

QueenBee10 – Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Taiyo To Tsuki No Megami – Thanks so much!

AMxoxo – Thank you! Your comment made me very happy =)

_Disclaimer: I still do not own GossipGirl – sigh. _

"What?" Chuck spoke into his phone, annoyed that the ringing could wake Blair.

"Good morning to you too, Chuck," KC said with a clipped tone.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up this early," he demanded as he saw the clock read 7:45 a.m.

"I've been trying to reach you for days. Do you have any idea how much damage control still needs to be done because of your stunt with Eva and that foundation you set up?" KC ranted, "You may have pulled the plug on it but the press hasn't forgotten. And now the Gossip Girl blast about you and Blair."

"Don't go there, KC," Chuck growled at her.

"How can I not?" she retorted, "Going from one girl to another is fine as long as you keep on moving. You're getting soft and losing focus on what's important."

He had heard enough, "I finally understand what's important, and Blair is at the center of it."

"Snap out of it, kid" she said, "This makes you look flakey and it's bad for business. The Empire is severely under booked for the holidays and no one wants to stay at a hotel owned by a boring, indecisive guy in love. They want to stay at the hotel of Chuck Bass, bad boy of the Upper East Side with the hedonistic lifestyle they all wish they could live."

"Well," Chuck started, "I haven't been that boy for a long time now. I'm a better man and that's all thanks to Blair. But since you want to see the old me so badly, you're fired," and with that hung up on her and turned his phone off. He put it on the nightstand and nestled back next to Blair.

She pretended to be asleep but he could hear the change in her breathing, "I know you heard all of that," he said as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Should you have done that?" she asked as she turned to face him, "What did she say that made you fire her?" Blair sat up as she pulled her knees to rest under her chin, ready to listen.

"I don't need my employees telling me how to live my life. I pay them to deal with my choices, not make them for me," he said. "I have to focus on helping Lily with Bass Industries and keeping Jack as far away from us as I can."

"Chuck," Blair pressed, "What did KC say to make you fire her?"

"It's not important," he said.

"Yes, it is," she insisted, "We will only work with complete honesty. Don't shut me out." She reached out to touch his face, "Whatever she said, we'll get through it, together."

"She told me that the Empire is under booked for the holiday season and massive damage control needs to be done to fix my image," he said the last word with disdain when Blair cut in.

"I know how much the Empire means to you," she said as she struggled to meet his eyes, remembering what he was willing to do to keep it before, "It would be devastating if all your hard work was destroyed because of," she was thinking, 'Me,' but was cut off by Chuck before she could say it.

"Don't say it," he snapped. "I'm sorry," he said softly, "You are what is important to me and I told KC that. She doesn't understand how essential you are to me; I could survive losing the Empire but I wouldn't survive if I lost you again," he told her as he kissed her shoulder.

"The Empire will survive an under booked season." Before their conversation could take a more serious turn, Blair's phone started ringing.

She picked it up when she saw it was Nate, "Nate, so good to hear from you," she answered, giving Chuck a look of relief that their talk was cut short, "How are you?"

"Good, good," he said slowly, "Is Chuck with you? I've been trying to call him but it kept going straight to voicemail."

"He's right here," she told him as she handed her phone to the man next to her.

"Nathaniel," Chuck said, "how can I help you? Okay, calm down, I'll be right there."

"Is he okay?" Blair asked, worried about her friend.

"He will be," he said as he got up, "I'm sorry to leave so suddenly but Nate went to tell Serena he loved her last night and walked in on her and Dan. He wants me to meet him at the Palace. It sounds like he's been drinking all night."

Blair scrunched her nose in disgust at what he walked in on before saying, "Go, you're a good friend, one of the many reasons I love you."

He kissed her before leaving to tend to Nate, "I love you, too."

**XOXO**

"Alright, I'm here," Chuck announced as he entered the suite, the empty suite. He walked to Nate's room and saw his friend lying on the bed with a bottle of scotch.

"Who do you think you are?" Chuck joked, "Me. Give me the bottle," Nate only gripped the bottle tighter as he took another swig.

"Come on, this isn't the way," Chuck started but was cut off.

"What? Are you really going to tell me not to try to drown out my troubles? You're one to talk. How many times have I found you like this?" The tone in Nate's voice was pure malice as he continued to drink the scotch.

"And do you remember what you would do?" Chuck asked as he sat on the bed.

"You would get the bottle away from me," which he was finally able to do, "You would make sure I got something into my stomach, and you would stay with me until you were sure I wasn't going to die of alcohol poisoning. Come on, we need to get you into the living room."

Chuck struggled to get Nate to his feet and had to all but carry him to the couch before ordering room service.

"Now," he said, "tell me what happened."

"It happened like I told you," Nate slurred, "I love Serena and went to tell her but I found her with, with, with him," he stammered as he slumped onto Chuck's shoulder.

"How many bottles did you get into?" Chuck wondered aloud as room service arrived.

"Hey, wake up," he nudged Nate as he reached for the pasta. "Can you feed yourself or do I have to help you?"

"I got it, man," Nate said as he reached for the fork in Chuck's hand, missing it completely and poking Chuck in the face.

"Sit back, Archibald," he said as he fed Nate. "Now try to keep this down. We want as much of that scotch soaked up as possible."

Chuck got up to push the cart away when Nate grabbed his arm, "Thank you, you're a good friend." He started to doze when they heard the elevator ding.

"Blair bear!" Nate exclaimed when he saw Blair enter the suite before promptly passing out again on Chuck.

"Well then," Chuck said with raised eyebrows as he stood up and gently moved Nate to greet Blair.

"How is the patient?" Blair asked quietly as she gave Chuck a kiss.

"He's okay for now. I was able to get him to eat something but I still want to keep an eye on him throughout the night," he told her as he sat in the armchair and pulled her onto his lap.

"I remember Nate and I having to do this for you and Serena," Blair said as she look at Nate passed out on the couch and sighed, "I can't believe how much we've changed since then."

"What do I owe this lovely surprise to?" Chuck asked as he held Blair to him as she kissed his nose.

"I have an idea for the Empire that I wanted to run by you," she said as she looked at him with nervousness.

"I'm all ears," he said as he rubbed her back.

"Well," she started, "The Empire needs a jump start and I was thinking what better way than with the party of the year at the end of the year."

"New Year's Eve, that's brilliant," he said with a smile, "What did you have in mind?"

"Saints and Sinners Ball. It will be decadent yet elegant and all of New York will be begging for an invite," she said as she continued, "I have it all planned in my head and I know just who to bring in to make it happen. Do you trust me with this?"

"Always," he said as he leaned in to kiss long they were making out, interrupted only when Nate began coughing to get their attention.

"Nate, how are you?" Blair asked as she got off Chuck's lap to sit next to her ex.

"I've been better, you know," he said squinting his eyes, "Do the lights need to be this bright?"

"I got this," Chuck stood up to turn off the overhead light before turning on the lamp next to Blair and sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Did you talk to Serena?" Nate asked both of them.

"I did," Blair told him, "and she and Dan feel awful. When did your feelings for Serena return?"

"When Juliet broke up with him," Chuck piped in, "I told you that bitch was crazy. Be glad that she found someone richer than you to leech off of. You're better without her."

"Nate," Blair looked at him knowingly, "When was the last time you were single, really on your own?" For as long as she had known him they were together and then he always had one relationship after the other.

"I don't like being on my own," he mumbled as he looked at his hands.

"I know, it's hard to be on your own," she said as she took his hands in her, "But sometimes its necessary."

"Are you two really the people to be giving that advice?" Nate asked skeptically.

"We are the best people to be giving that advice," Chuck said, "Look at us. Trust me when I say you do not want to go through all that we did if you don't have to."

"There is someone out there for you Nate," Blair said affectionately to her ex-boyfriend before smirking, "You just have to make sure you are available when she shows up. On that note, I have a ball to plan."

"I'll stop by tonight," Chuck told her, kissing her on the cheek goodbye.

"Bye, Nate," she said as she kissed his forehead and disappeared into the elevator, waving at them as it closed.

"You two seem happy," Nate said, "Try not to fuck it up this time. There's only so much Blair can take."

"You don't need to tell me; I'm lucky Blair took me back after what I did to her this time. I'm making sure this is it," he pulled out his mother's engagement ring to show his friend how serious he was.

"You bought another ring?" Nate asked.

"No," Chuck shook his head, "This was my mother's."

"Wow, Blair's going to love that," Nate yawned and got up before sitting down again. "Go to her, I'm sure she'll be waiting. Just help me to my room first. And can you get me some water and aspirin? I'm going to have one bitch of a hangover when I wake up. Oh, and can we keep it between us that you had to feed me?"

"Absolutely, do you have any idea how that would make me look?" Chuck laughed as he helped his friend down the hall.

**XOXO**

Chuck met Blair the day before her birthday, when she was on her way out to put the jewelry she wanted on hold.

"There is no need for that this year," he said. "I never needed any help giving you what you want," he smirked and pulled her to him for a long kiss.

"No, you never have," she agreed with a smile, "But Eleanor, she's a different story."

"Not this year," Chuck told her with mischief in his eyes. He had been working with Eleanor to plan the perfect birthday for Blair and it took all of their combined energies to keep her from controlling it.

"What are you up to, Bass?" she looked up at him threateningly as her eyes narrowed, "You and my mother have been very secretive about my party plans. I want it to be perfect."

"It will be, you just have to have faith in us and wait, Waldorf," he said, "Allow me to take your mind off it for a while."

They were on Blair's bed when Chuck leaned back for some air, "This brings me back to high school. I forgot how hot it was just making out with you for hours in your bedroom."

"And just imagine how hot it will be when we do more," she said with a devilish grin as she went to unbutton his shirt before he stopped her.

"Blair," he moaned, "you are going to be the death of me. Just a little bit longer, patience, Waldorf."

"Ugh," she cried, "It's a good thing I love you," she said as she pulled him to her once more.

**XOXO**

He was sitting on the edge of her bed with a bouquet of pink peonies when she woke up.

"Morning, beautiful," he leaned down to give her a kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss when she realized that her bed was covered in boxes. Her face lit up as she looked around.

"Which box is to be opened first?" she asked as she sat up.

"This one," he told her, gesturing to the largest box.

She wasted no time in tearing off the paper and lifting the lid. Inside was a beautiful, maroon silk dress with a large black bow over the back.

"Your mother and I designed this for tonight. She also designed my outfit. We will complement each other perfectly," he said as he raised his eyebrows before gesturing to the next box.

This box contained shoes, black patent leather pumps with a bow at the heels, "You know I like for you to match. And now for this one."

He was far too happy handing her the present so she was skeptical as she slowly opened it. Lingerie, of course it was lingerie.

"You really do like purple," she said as she gently examined the corset with matching bikini and garter belt, "Does this mean I get to have my way with you tonight?" she asked with a devilish grin.

"If you play your cards right," he smirked before kissing her.

**XOXO**

They were walking down 58th Street when Chuck stopped them in front of the Duxiana store.

"Why are we here, Chuck," she asked, slightly annoyed, "I already have a bed."

"You do," he said with a smile, "but we don't."

He held up a small keychain and said, "Keys to the Kress apartment, its ours."

Blair didn't know whether to be excited or mad. She loved that apartment, it was across from the Met, but she also wanted to have a say in where they would live and when they would move in together.

However, when she saw the look on Chuck's face turn from anxiousness to sheer terror, she grabbed the keys and smiled.

"Well," she said impatiently, "what are you waiting for? We have a lot of decorating to do," and with that she grabbed his hand and entered the store excitedly.

Blair chose the most expensive bed in the store, of course.

Chuck made sure it would be in place at their new apartment that night so he and Blair could properly christen their new home.

They called it an early shopping day to get ready for the party, together.

**XOXO**

Blair's twentieth birthday party went off without a hitch. Everyone of importance in New York City was there.

At the end of the night, she and Chuck were talking with her mother and Cyrus in the kitchen.

"You looked so beautiful tonight, dear," Cyrus said sweetly as he clasped Blair's hands, "Chuck did a wonderful job planning for you."

"Hey," his wife cut in, "I planned this party as well."

She tried to look annoyed but she couldn't, it was obvious her daughter had found the love of her life.

"Chuck," Eleanor said, "you really did a fabulous job tonight. I am so happy that you and Blair have finally come to you senses about each other."

"Mother," Blair exclaimed.

"Oh, please," Eleanor sighed, "You two should call it a night, go home to your new apartment. I'm so looking forward to decorating it with you, darling."

Eleanor and Cyrus' gift to Blair was furnishing her new apartment.

"Thank you," she said as she and Chuck stood up.

They all hugged, even Chuck and Cyrus, much to the Waldorf women's amusement, before retiring for the night.

**XOXO**

Chuck was practically vibrating with excitement as he waited for Blair to return with the lingerie on. The bed was the only piece of furniture in the bedroom, and he was sitting at the foot of it, holding a small box in his hands.

"Another present?" she asked from the doorframe, "You were the only thing I wanted this year." She sashayed her way over to him, stopping when his hands rested on her hips and he just looked up at her.

"Wow," he breathed, "How did I get so lucky?"

"Because I love you. And you loved me first; I've always known I would end up with you. Now, what's in the box?" she giggled as she nipped at his ear.

He opened it to reveal a diamond choker. "Chuck, this is too much. You've already given me so much," she said as she fingered the necklace.

"I could never give you enough," he said softly as he moved her hair to put the choker around her neck, kissing her shoulder.

"Perfection," he stated as he moved her to lie on the bed. "And I plan on showing you just how much I love you all night long," he said as he slowly began undoing the corset, wanting to remember every moment of their lovemaking.

Hours later they lay in each other's arms. "Blair, thank you for loving me," Chuck said as he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"You are the only woman I've ever made love with. Even before we were officially together, it was never just sex with you." She smiled as she nestled closer to him.

"Today was absolutely perfect, and I loved all my presents," she said as she looked up at him, content to be in his arms.

"But all I really needed was you. This, right here, is all I need to be happy. Make me happy the rest of the night?" she asked playfully as she straddled him.

He kissed her neck in response, whispering in her ear, "I plan on making you happy every night, I love you," before he flipped her over to love her all night long.

_**Please review, the more detailed the better. Lots of love to those of you that faithfully review each chapter 3 I know a lot of you have story alerts but have yet to review, please don't make me beg. Any kind of review makes me really happy and gives me the inspiration to write faster =)**_

_**P.S. Google the Kress apartment at 1020 Fifth Avenue – its breathtaking!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay with this chapter, I had major writer's block. I wanted this chapter to focus on Blair and how she is struggling to balance her own identity with that of Chuck Bass' girlfriend.

Twilighted4eternity – Thank you so much!

QueenBee10 – Thank you, thank you, thank you!

TriGemini – Thank you so much!

And again, thanks to my friend Christine for being my sounding board, again =)

_Disclaimer: I still do not own Gossip Girl – sigh. _

Blair's meeting with Anne Archibald was finally here. She had been looking forward to this for weeks; becoming the next face of Girls, Inc. would solidify her place as a Queen in Upper East Side society.

She arrived almost an hour early and was prepared to wait patiently when she was soon ushered into Anne's office.

"Early as always, Blair," Anne said looking up from her desk, "It's good to see you. Please have a seat."

"Thank you again for nominating me to follow you as the next face of Girls, Inc. I was honored when you called me. I hope to make you proud as your successor," Blair gushed as she sat down.

"I was always impressed with you, Blair. You've always been driven and extremely capable at whatever you set your mind to. However, in light of recent developments in your personal life, you are no longer the type of role model we are looking for," Anne declared.

"We were willing to overlook your previous indiscretions with Charles Bass, but a relationship with him is not acceptable." Blair was devastated and it showed.

'If Chuck can tell KC to go to hell, I can do the same with Anne. But I'm a Waldorf,' she lamented to herself as Anne continued, 'We don't get reprimanded.'

"The role model we are looking for would never be seen with the likes of Charles. I'm sorry, Blair, but the Board and myself frown upon this relationship," Anne said with disapproval, "And we won't have our foundation associated with him in any way."

"How is that fair? Aren't powerful women allowed to have relationships?" Blair asked, dumbstruck at what she was being told. "I'm no less Blair Waldorf just because I'm with Chuck Bass."

"I'm afraid not. The man you're with, while he may not be a reflection of you, you will always be a reflection of him," Anne said as if it was some unwritten rule that anyone who was anyone should know.

"And he will always be known as a womanizing playboy. Quite frankly, I'm surprised you have anything to do with him," she added contemptuously.

"If I may," Blair cut in, "Chuck is no longer that womanizing playboy you are describing. Two years ago, yes, but not today. And while I'm sure you are aware of his recent exploits, if I can look past them, why won't you?"

Anne ignored her comment and continued her barrage on Blair's character, "And to make matters worse, I have been informed that you two have moved in together. This doesn't look good for someone of your social standing. You should have known better."

"And why is that?" Blair snapped before coming to her senses, "How does moving in with my boyfriend whom I love make me a bad person?"

"Blair, aside from being entirely improper," Anne stated emphatically, "you two aren't even engaged."

"I can see where you are coming from, but this is the 21st century. And in case you haven't noticed, you grow up rather quickly when the Upper East Side is home," Blair let her know, fully aware that the line she was crossing was one she could not step back from.

"And what is it you are implying?" Anne asked brazenly, which was uncharacteristic for her.

"I'm implying that parents in our world aren't as watchful as they should be, mine and Chuck's in particular. You and the Captain were the only exception I can think of that actually tried to be involved," Blair said while maintaining eye contact, determined not to show weakness as this bridge was already burning.

"Chuck and I have been friends since we were children. You watched us grow up with Nate. " Blair continued. "Neither he nor I, nor Nate for that matter, are the people we were five years ago. I understand that we have done things in the past that we are not proud of, but that is all a part of growing up. Learning who we are from the choices we make, good or bad.

"That may very well be, but it doesn't change anything. Women who associate themselves with the likes of Charles Bass, it never ends well for them. You should know that," she said with a knowing look.

"With all due respect, Anne," Blair said as she inhaled deeply, "Are you in any place to judge my choice of partner? The last time I checked the Captain was still in prison. I would expect you of all people to look at relationship choices with a grain of salt." The look of horror on Anne's face at Blair's lack of propriety her that she needed to leave, and quickly.

"My intention today was never to insult you," Blair stated as she stood up and regained her composure, "I have always respected you and have trusted your judgment, but I don't agree with you on my relationship with Chuck. He may have made poor choices in the past, but who hasn't?"

"He has become a man I am proud to be with. And I will not tolerate anyone talking ill of him. I plan to achieve my goals in life with him by my side, and I will a better woman for it. I'm sorry to have wasted your time, Mrs. Archibald." Blair left Anne's office with her head held high and dignity in tow.

**XOXO**

'What did I just do?' Blair frantically asked herself, 'I just insulted Anne Archibald. But what I said was true. And she did insult Chuck.' That fact alone justified her actions. She wouldn't tolerate anyone, Vanderbilt or not, talking bad about the man she loved.

'Can I ever be Blair Waldorf if I'm Chuck Bass's girlfriend?' she thought to herself as she walked down Park Avenue. 'Yes,' she resolved, 'I will be. I am Blair Waldorf and I tell others who I am, not the other way around.'

She desperately wanted to call Chuck or Serena for reinforcement but she had to do this on her own. Blair needed to show the world that she wasn't weak and could face her problems head on by herself.

But she really wanted to talk to Chuck; she needed him and was just about to call him when he called her.

"How did it go, love?" he asked, "Am I talking to the next face of Girls, Inc.?"

"No, you're not. But it's fine. I have a few things to take care of before I come home but we'll talk tonight," she told his absentmindedly.

"Is everything alright? You sound upset," he said worriedly. Chuck knew how Blair could get when things didn't go her way.

"I'll be fine, I promise. I just have to take care of a few things. You'll know all about it tonight," she told him, "Don't worry, I'm not planning anything against Anne or the foundation. I can't wait to see you, I love you."

"I love you," he said, "I'll see you tonight."

As soon as she hung up with Chuck she saw that Serena texted her. _I remembered you had the meeting with Anne today, how did it go?_

Blair didn't want to respond but she knew her friend would call if she didn't. _Good, I'll give you the details tomorrow over lunch. XX~B_

There was only one person that Blair could think of whom she could discuss her plan with, so she called him hoping he would be able to meet with her right away.

"Cyrus," she paused, "Can you meet me for lunch? Thanks, I'll see you in twenty."

**XOXO**

Blair was already seated when Cyrus walked in.

"Hello, dear," he said as he pulled her in for a hug, "I was so surprised when I got your call that I came right away. Your mother wanted to join us but she had a meeting that she couldn't miss."

That news didn't surprise Blair; plus, she was hoping to speak to her stepfather privately.

"I understand," she told him as she sat down, "I was really hoping to speak with you first before I tell my mother about this."

Cyrus beamed proudly, "Oh Blair, anything I can do to help you would be my pleasure. Is everything okay with you and Chuck?" he asked nervously, he always had a soft spot for Chuck.

"Oh yes," she said happily as she thought about her boyfriend, "We're settling in nicely to our apartment. You and mother really should stop by for dinner soon."

"You just set the date and we'll be there," Cyrus said. "What was it you wanted to discuss with me?"

"I met with Anne Archibald this morning about following her as the face of Girls, Inc.," Blair started, "and it didn't go quite how I hoped."

"Why was that, dear?" Cyrus asked with concern.

"She told me that due to my current relationship with Chuck I'm not the sort of role model they are looking for to promote their foundation. I made a comment about the Captain that was out of line but it came out before I could stop myself."

"Well," he said, "It's understandable that you would get defensive about the man you love. Is there anything you can do to change her mind?"

"I want to start a foundation of my own. To show people that I can be more than Chuck Bass' girlfriend or Eleanor Waldorf's daughter," Blair said as she reached out to rest her hand on her stepfather's arm. "Can you help me with the startup? I don't know where to start with any of the legal or financial aspects. Once I talk to Daddy and Eleanor about the money, I need to know where to transfer it to."

"Blair, you are such a responsible young woman," Cyrus said lovingly. "Using your own money to start a foundation to help others is not something that your peers would do. I will talk to my colleagues and have preliminary papers drawn up today for you and your mother to go over. Does that sound good?"

"Thank you. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

Blair felt good when she left her lunch with Cyrus. She had a clear plan of action to prove Anne's prediction about her future false.

**XOXO**

Blair walked off the elevator her new apartment and was greeted by Eric. "Hi," she said confused as he gave her a hug. "Good to see you too, I think," she laughed as they broke apart.

"I'm so happy you gave Chuck another chance," Eric said quickly as he continued. "We weren't able to talk much at your birthday party but I know Chuck spent every free moment he had making sure it was perfect for you."

"He loves you so much," he continued, "Serena and I went with him when he was looking for this apartment. As soon as we walked in here, Chuck said, 'This is where Blair and I are going to raise our children.'"

Her shocked smile let him know he had said too much. "He never told me that," she said quietly, "Thank you, thank you for telling me."

"I'm sure he was going to, when he felt it was the right time," Eric said embarrassedly. "You know Chuck doesn't like discussing his feelings. But he said it without hesitation, and without regret. You've changed his life more than you know."

This was all too much for Blair, she had to pull Eric to her for another hug as a happy tear ran down her face, "I love you like a brother, you know that right?"

"Of course, Blair. I love you, too. You've always been my family," Eric said as he pulled back from her.

Chuck chose this moment to walk in and couldn't pass up the chance for a little fun. "Now, darling," he said as he walked towards them and looked at Blair, "You know I don't like to share. I'm very possessive of Eric."

He went to wrap his arms around Eric when Blair laughed, "It's okay, Chuck," Blair said coyly, happy to play along, "I didn't get too far with him, I think you're more his type."

"Whoa, whoa!" Eric exclaimed as he scrambled out of Chuck's embrace, "You two are creepier than I remember. Ugh, don't ever touch me again, Chuck. This is too in the family for me," he shuddered.

"I need to shower, and burn these clothes," he muttered to himself as he made his way to the elevator. Before he left he turned around, "But I'm glad to see you both back to the way you were. You two are so on the same wavelength it's frightening."

"I forgot how naive Eric can be," Blair said as the elevator dinged. "That was fun, I'm sure he'll forgive us soon enough," she grinned devilishly as she leaned into her boyfriend.

"It's starting to feel like we're Blair and Chuck again," she giggled, "But I'm glad that our games are over, they were getting tiring." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him hard before pulling back and resting her forehead against his.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick, you didn't sound happy when I spoke to you," Chuck pouted as he leaned in to kiss Blair's neck, "And then you got off the phone so quickly."

"There was no need to worry," she told him brightly, "My meeting with Anne may not have gone as planned but it did show me what I have to do to secure my goals."

"And what is that?" Chuck asked apprehensively, unsure how he would fit into Blair's world.

"I need to prove that I can be more than just arm candy for Chuck Bass," he was about to interject when she said, "Which I know I'm not. But there are other people that can't see it, Anne especially. She told me that as long as I continue to live in sin with you, I won't amount to anything other than a notch on your bedpost."

"Blair, what can," Chuck started but was silenced once again, "I don't want you to have any doubts about us. You are what I want, more than anything." He couldn't help but smile and pull her to him. "And I won't let Anne Archibald take any of our happiness away."

"Tell me what happened, I want details," Chuck implored as he led them to the couch.

"I started off polite," she began, "but when she started talking badly about you I snapped. I may have commented how her husband currently serving a prison term doesn't make her the best person to judge anyone else's relationship choices."

Chuck was speechless; the Blair he thought he knew would never say something like that to Anne Archibald. "I left shortly after that and have been in talks with my parents all day about setting up my own foundation."

"I am a Waldorf, you know. I met with Cyrus for lunch to discuss the legalities that need to be dealt with and Daddy and Eleanor signed off on tapping into my trust funds early for the start-up money. The papers should be drawn by the end of the week. I want to have the first benefit gala in January to kick start funding and draw in sponsors," she said.

"Host it at the Empire, allow us to provide the perfect location for the perfect foundation. Only the best for my girlfriend," he drawled.

"That's where I wanted it to be held. I'm so proud of you and the Empire," she said as she looked at him in a way that made him uneasy, "Before long it will overtake the Palace in bookings."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Chuck asked as she looked at him with adoration and an unwavering gaze.

"Don't be mad, but Eric told me what you said when you first saw this apartment," she saw his eyes widen and a slight blush creep onto his cheeks. "And this is the perfect place for us to start our family. I told you, I will always be your family."

"I want us to build our futures together," he told her as he pulled back from her kiss to wrap his arm around her shoulders and drew her onto his lap. "Believe me when I say you can do anything you set your mind to. Your foundation will have Anne Archibald begging you to join her."

"Thank you. I love you so much," she said as she sighed into his chest.

"I love you more, trust me," Chuck told her as he kissed the top of her head. His voice conveyed such vulnerability that it made her love him even more, if that were possible.

**XOXO**

"I can't believe mother is making me spend Thanksgiving with Cyrus' family in New Jersey," Blair said with disdain, "She knows this is my holiday with Daddy."

"Blair," Chuck said carefully, "I do hope you didn't hurt the little man's feelings."

"Of course not," she said, "I wouldn't do that to Cyrus. I might not have liked him at first but I really do love him. He's more of a mother to me than Eleanor is," she laughed. "I just wish that you got to see Daddy's villa, it's so beautiful this time of year. And the Christmas markets are amazing, Roman usually takes me and I have a surprisingly good time with him."

Chuck stopped her before she could get into the limo, "We'll visit them soon, but I want you to have fun today. Can you do that for me?"

"I'll try," she responded as she gave him a peck on the cheek before stepping into the limo. "Chuck," she said in a dangerously low voice, "Why is there a pumpkin pie here?"

"Dorota thought you would enjoy it on our journey," Chuck said with too big a smile for Blair to believe him. Her eyes narrowed as she looked between him and the pie.

"Do you really think I can eat when our destination is New Jersey?" Blair asked, her voice dripping with contempt. "No, thank you, but I'll wait until I make the pumpkin pie with Daddy to enjoy it."

"That should be around this time tomorrow," Chuck said with a smile as he looked at his watch, "We are going to New Jersey, but not Cyrus' family. We should arrive at Teterboro Airport in an hour. I thought we could have some alone time before Cyrus and Eleanor meet us at the jet."

The huge smile on her face told him that he succeeded once again in making her happy. "How is it that you always manage to surprise me? You really are spoiling me," she said as she scooted closer to him to kiss him.

"It's easy to make someone happy when you love them more than anything, and I love you more than I ever thought possible," Chuck told her as he cupped her face with his hands and tenderly kissed her before pulling back to look in her eyes.

"What would I do without you?" Blair asked lovingly as she pulled him on top of her.

"You're never going to find out," he drawled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck before slowly trailing kisses down her body.

Before long they were lost in each other remembering just how much fun they could have in the back of the limo.

_**In case you didn't already figure it out, I'm a big fan of loved up, low drama Chair. Please leave detailed reviews, I'm totally jonesing for them =)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's Note: My apologies for the long delay but my writer's block has been really bad. I'm wrapping this story up because I'm running out of inspiration; I have other stories I want to start on. This is a teaser to the last chapter, LOL! . It's not done yet because I want it to be good so I'm taking my time finishing it. I hope you enjoy it and I appreciate your reviews.

QueenBee10 – Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Ladyforga72 – Thank you so much for the kind words!

TriGemini – Thanks so much!

HnM skinnys – Thank you!

Hoey – I'm glad you like it, thanks!

_Disclaimer: I still do not own GossipGirl – sigh. _

"Daddy!" Blair exclaimed as she ran off the jet and into her father's waiting arms.

"Blair bear," he said as he held her close. "I'm so excited to spend our holiday together. I was surprised when Chuck called me."

"He really does spoil me," she said as she fingered the diamond choker around her neck.

"A present from Chuck?" Harold asked as she nodded. "He has good taste," he said as he touched the necklace on his daughter's neck, "After all, he did choose you."

"Will you be nice to him, Daddy?" Blair asked sweetly, "I love him and I want you to love him too. Please give him a chance."

"Of course," he told her, not wanting to upset his daughter on her favorite holiday. But he still had reservations about Chuck.

Fortunately, they were broken out of their reverie when Cyrus and Eleanor greeted Harold and Roman embraced Chuck.

"Charles," Roman said as he pulled the young man into a hug, "Thank you so much for arranging for us to be together for Thanksgiving. Harold is beyond happy."

"Anything to see Blair happy," Chuck said as he looked over at his girlfriend leaning into her father. "I need your help with having time alone with Harold and Eleanor," Chuck said quietly, "Perhaps sometime tomorrow?"

"Of course," Roman said without delay. "I think I know what this is about," he added with a smile before winking at Chuck and returning to the group, "Leave it to me."

_**Please leave detailed reviews. I really look forward to them, they make my day =)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the great reviews, they mean so much to me. This is the last chapter of my first story so I appreciate all of the reviews, story alerts, and hits. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Ellibells – Thank you!

QueenBee10 – Thanks so much!

TriGemini – So glad you like it, thanks!

Rajamoon – Happy to hear you love it, thank you!

Nyx Underwood – I'm so glad you like it, and I think you might be right about the talk. Thanks!

_Disclaimer: I still do not own GossipGirl – sigh. _

**XOXO**

Blair and Harold spent all day in the kitchen preparing a Thanksgiving feast. They left Roman, Eleanor, Cyrus, and Chuck to make small talk in the living room. Eleanor and Cyrus were the only ones who stayed in the living room; Roman and Chuck kept hovering in the kitchen, seeing if they could help their lovers.

"Come on," Chuck said when he finally cornered her in the kitchen, "Please give me something to do. I feel so useless and your father keeps giving me this look."

Blair looked over her shoulder to see the look her father was giving Chuck before he smiled at her and then turned his attention back to the cooking.

She took pity on her boyfriend and called over her stepfather, "Roman, can Chuck help you set the table?"

"Of course, Charles," Roman said warmly as he put him arm around Chuck's shoulders, leading him to the dining room.

"Love you," Blair mouthed to Chuck who looked panicked as he walked away with Roman.

Dinner was served shortly; everyone was seated when Harold brought out the turkey.

"This is the first Thanksgiving we are celebrating in this house," Harold said cheerfully as he began carving the bird. Soon everyone had a heap of food on their plates and the real conversation began.

"So Charles, tell us about the new apartment," Roman asked. "I hear that you have been showering Blair with wonderful surprises." He shared a quick smile with her before returning his attention back to Chuck.

"Well," he started as he took Blair's hand in his, "It's the old Kress apartment, across the street from the Met."

"It's absolutely amazing," Blair cut in. "It's larger than the penthouse and Mom and Cyrus have been helping us decorate."

"It really is beautiful," Cyrus said. "Eleanor and I have been over to visit quite a few times."

"What made you finally decide on that place?" Harold asked.

"Chuck actually surprised me with it on my birthday," Blair said as she took a sip of her wine.

"You bought an apartment to share with my daughter without having her see it first," Harold asked as Roman put his hand on his arm in an effort to diffuse where they all saw the situation going.

"Daddy," Blair said, "Chuck knows what I like and don't like. If I didn't love the apartment as much as he did we would have found someplace else."

"Harold, Chuck planned Blair's birthday party beautifully," Eleanor said in an attempt to change the subject. "I helped him a bit but he did most of the planning, right down to the designs for their outfits."

"Really," Roman asked excited at the turn to fashion, "I had no idea you were interested in fashion."

"Look at his clothes, Roman," Eleanor stated. "The boy knows what high fashion is."

Before the room got too tense, Blair heard the timer for the pumpkin pie. She immediately stood up, "I'll be right back with dessert."

When the pumpkin pie was served the conversation became more sedate as Chuck chose not to talk too much.

As the evening was wrapping up, everyone said their goodnights and went to their separate rooms.

"I'm sorry you're on the other side of the villa," Blair said as she leaned into Chuck. "Daddy is old fashioned and won't let us sleep together under his roof."

"Don't worry," he said as he kissed her forehead, "I want to get on his good side. Sneaking around with his daughter is likely to get me murdered."

She had to laugh at that, "I'll see you at breakfast. There's a café in town that has delicious macaroons and espresso. It's a fifteen minute walk, or do you want to drive in?"

"A walk in the French countryside with my beautiful girlfriend, how could I turn that down?" he said as he pulled her flush against him and kissed her soundly goodnight.

"Until then," he said as he slowly broke away from her, "I love you."

"I love you," she said as she kissed his nose and watched him walk across the villa to his room.

**XOXO**

The next day after breakfast, Roman took Blair and Cyrus to the Christmas markets, saying that he wanted to have bonding time for Blair and her stepfathers. Chuck was grateful for the time alone with Harold and Eleanor.

"Mr. Waldorf, I am very much in love with your daughter," Chuck said as he looked across the table at Harold and Eleanor.

"You do appear to make her happy," he said in a way that made Chuck not believe him.

"I may not live in New York anymore but I remember what you put my daughter through. When you left her stranded in Tuscany, she was devastated," Harold said as he glanced at his ex-wife before returning his gaze to Chuck.

"And last summer, even after your betrayal she was frantic for any news of you. And then to find out you were in Paris all along."

"Mr. Waldorf," Chuck said with shame written all over his face, "I know what I put Blair through was reprehensible. But I love her with all of my heart. She is the only person in my life who has seen the real me and loved me in spite of it. I know she deserves better but for some strange reason she loves me too. I want you to know that I plan on showing her just how much she means to me for the rest of my life."

He reached into his jacket pocket to get his mother's ring. "This was my mother's engagement ring. My plan is to propose right before midnight on New Year's Eve. Blair has been planning a ball at the Empire for New Year's. I really hope you and Roman will be there."

"Cyrus and I are going. Harold, you know you want to be there for Blair's engagement," Eleanor said before her ex-husband nodded in concurrence.

"Thank you, it means the world to us that all of our family is there. However, I can't propose without your blessings," he said sincerely. "I know that it is very important to Blair that I ask and receive her father's blessing before asking for her hand in marriage. I'm asking for your permission to marry Blair."

"Harold," Eleanor said, "Look at the boy, he is head over heels in love with our daughter. He's been nothing but faithful, and he dotes on her all the time.

"What happens when they face another bump in the road?" Harold asked annoyed. "I won't have my little girl hurt again."

"Mr. Waldorf," Chuck said as politely as he could. "Blair is it for me. I should have realized that many years ago but I was young and stupid," Harold nodded in agreement. "I only plan on getting married once in my life. Your daughter is the only person in this world that I want to share my life with."

"Please," Chuck pleaded, "What do I need to do to prove that to you?"

"You just did it," Harold said with a grin. "I can see how happy you make her. And it's obvious to anyone with eyes that you are a man in love. You have my blessing. Regardless of that, you break her heart again and it won't matter that you're Chuck Bass. Understood?" he asked still smiling.

"Completely," Chuck replied as he swallowed hard.

**XOXO**

New Year's Eve had finally arrived. Chuck and Blair were hosting the Empire's first Saints and Sinners Ball but Chuck was host in name only. Blair spent every spare moment she had overseeing the preparations to make sure the night would be perfect. Little did she know Chuck was doing the same thing.

It was now Blair's turn to spoil Chuck. She kept most of the party details under wraps because she wanted to surprise him.

When he got home after meeting with Nate, she greeted him wearing the lingerie set he gave her for her birthday covered by an open robe and blue stilettos.

"Wow," Chuck said in awe as he threw his coat on the couch before pulling Blair to him for a kiss.

"Recognize the shoes?" she asked coyly as she kicked back her foot.

"How could I forget? That heel branded me," he said as he kissed her neck. "And it brought us back together."

He smiled as she led him to their bedroom. He stopped when he saw boxes and a garment bag covering the bed.

"It's my turn to spoil you now," she said as she handed him the first box and directed him to the couch, sitting next to him and waiting for the box to be opened.

"I do hope this is for you to wear," he said with a smirk as he held us the silky lilac dress. "I don't know about you, but the world isn't quite ready to see Chuck Bass in a dress."

"Ha, ha, very funny, Bass," she said as she got up to retrieve the garment bag. "This is your tux, the dress shirt matches the material of my dress. And that bowtie I gave you from Paris will finish your look perfectly. Do you happen to know where it is?" she asked cheekily.

"Of course, I was hoping to wear it tonight," he told her as he put the tux on the bed and went to kiss her again.

"Not yet," she ordered as she pulled away. "That box has your shoes and that one has mine. This box, is special," she said as she placed it in his hand.

The small box in Chuck's hand contained platinum cufflinks, small butterflies with amethyst stones on the wings. "Remember," she said as he opened it, "We will never be able to murder the butterflies."

"You know how much I adore them," he said as he leaned in to successfully kiss her neck and rest his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him.

"Why don't you show me just how much you love me?" Blair asked with desire in her eyes as she began to undress him. "Who cares if we're late, the host should always make a grand entrance."

Chuck wasted no time in laying her on the bed, slowly kissing her as he did so. He leaned back to take off her shoes and led a trail of kisses up her leg.

About an hour later they untangled themselves from each other and showered before getting dressed.

"Wait," she giggled as Chuck nipped her ear, "I have one more gift for you." She presented him with a small box that she opened slowly.

He inhaled sharply when she saw it was the heart pin that she had once given Nate and then Marcus. "I had this made into an actual pin so that you can always have my heart on your sleeve. I hope you'll wear it all the time," she said shyly as she pinned it to his jacket sleeve.

"You know I will," he said quietly. "I've never been happier than when I'm with you. I love you so much."

"Good, because I love you too," she said with a huge grin on her face. "Now let's go show New York what this power couple is capable of. Ooh," she said as she reached into her dresser, "Help me put this on." It was the Erikson Beamon necklace.

**XOXO**

As soon as they walked into the ballroom of the Empire, they were greeted with familiar faces. Everyone important to them was there – Eleanor and Cyrus, Harold and Roman, Lily and Rufus, Dan and Serena, Nate, Eric and Eliot, Dorota and Vanya.

"Oh, Miss Blair," Dorota gushed, "Everything look beautiful, especially you and Mr. Chuck."

"Thank you for inviting us," Vanya added.

"Don't be silly," Blair said, "You two are family." She hugged both of them before Serena walked over to them.

"Charles," Lily said as she placed her hand on his arm, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" He nodded as he caught Blair's attention and smiled.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," Lily told Chuck with a half-smile. "Jack's been in an accident. Apparently he was drunk and stumbled out of a bar. He walked into the road only to be hit by a car. The doctor's were able to save him but he's completely paralyzed. The poor man can't even talk."

"Did you?" Chuck started to ask his stepmother.

"No," she said quickly, "Of course not. Happy New Year's." And with a wink she was back at Rufus' side.

"What was that all about?" Blair asked when returned to his side, noticing the bewildered look on her boyfriend's face.

"Jack's paralyzed," he said, still in shock. "It appears he was hit by a car outside a bar in Australia."

"Well," Blair stated, "I can't say I'm all that torn up about it. Are you okay?"

"This gives us even more reason to celebrate tonight," he smiled as he reached for two champagne flutes.

**XOXO**

At ten minutes to midnight, Chuck got everyone's attention for his toast. "We would like to thank you all for making the Empire's first Saints and Sinners New Year's Eve Ball a success," he looked at Blair as he paused for their applause before continuing.

"None of this," he gestured to the room to elaborate, "Would have been possible without the beautiful woman standing next to me, Blair Waldorf. She inspired me to buy this hotel and she planned tonight perfectly. Every day that she is with me, she continues to inspire me," he stopped to look at her with adoration before dropping to one knee and reaching into his pocket.

'Oh my God,' Blair thought, 'is this really happening?' The room grew still with anticipation as he continued.

"I love you, I always have and I always will. You have been my best friend and my partner in crime from the time we were children. You are the reason I am standing here today and I would be lost without you in my life. Blair Cornelia Waldorf, will you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife?"

Chuck was never so scared or exposed in his life. His life literally hinged on her next words.

"Yes!" she cried as she knelt down to kiss him.

"She said yes!" he exclaimed to the room as he helped her up, "She said yes!" He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her neck.

"I love you," she said tenderly as she placed her hand on Chuck's face, "Tonight was absolutely perfect, thank you."

"No, thank you," Chuck said as he held her in his arms. "This is the best day of my life. I love you more than anything."

The countdown to midnight began but they were already too caught up in a passionate kiss to note what was going on around them.

When they finally pulled away from each other, they noticed their family and friends surrounded them.

"Oh, Blair, it's beautiful," her mother said as she examined her daughter's engagement ring, "I'm so happy for you." Eleanor pulled her daughter into an embrace, much to the surprise and joy of Blair.

Cyrus, on the other hand, quickly pulled Chuck into a hug. When Chuck went to pull away after a few seconds, Cyrus held on and said, "Not enough," before pulling back to hug Blair, who was laughing with her mother at her fiancée's awkwardness.

Chuck was still recovering from Cyrus when Roman embraced him and kissed him on both cheeks, "Charles, that was so romantic, tres magnifique!"

"Congratulations," Harold said as he shook his soon-to-be son-in-law's hand before hugging his daughter.

"I'm so happy for you two," Lily cried as she hugged them both. Rufus joined her and wished them his congratulations as well.

Serena and Nate both had tears in their eyes. They always were the emotional ones in the Non-Judging Breakfast Club.

"B, I'm so happy for you. The ring is absolutely beautiful," Serena cried as she hugged her best friend. "It's about time, too," she laughed as she went to hug Chuck before returning to Blair.

"It took long enough, buddy," Nate said as he clapped Chuck on the back. "You two are really perfect for each other. I'm so happy for you."

"It really is about time," Eric said with a smile as he and Eliot wished the happy couple all the best.

Dan gave them both his congratulations as the couple thanked him, leaning into each other and smiling.

Anne Archibald chose this moment to slowly approach the newly engaged pair, unsure as to how she would be treated.

"Mrs. Archibald," Chuck said smoothly as he reached out to kiss her cheek, "I'm so glad that you were able to join us tonight."

"Thank you for inviting me, Charles," she said politely before turning to Blair. "I want to apologize for how I left things with you the last time we spoke, Blair. You were right; I'm in no position to judge you."

"From what I saw tonight, you and Chuck are incredibly lucky. Not many people find the type of love you two share. I wish you both nothing but a lifetime of happiness." Blair was speechless while Chuck wrapped his arm around her waist as she touched his chest with her left hand.

It was only then did Anne see the ring, "Evelyn's ring, it looks perfect on you, dear. Your mother would be so proud of you Charles, and she would have loved you Blair. Again, thank you for letting me be a part of this special day."

"This was your mother's ring," Blair asked as a slight blush crept onto Chuck's face. He nodded and before he could tell her about his months of planning, guests wishing them well again surrounded them.

**XOXO**

They lay in bed that night staring at the ring on Blair's finger.

"It's finally here," Blair said quietly.

"What's finally here? Our engagement?" Chuck asked.

"The moment I've been dreaming about since that night at Victrola. I never told you this but that was when I first realized I loved you," she said, earning raised eyebrows from her fiancée.

"And it wasn't because you took my virginity. It was because I finally realized that you were the only person in my life who really saw me for who I was and wanted me for it. We were good friends long before things between us got romantic."

"That's when it changed for me as well," he said smiling at her. "Although I always wanted you. But you were untouchable because you were spoken for. That and I didn't want to taint you," he smirked.

"We were made for each other. Now tell me about the ring," she said as she rolled over to rest her head on his chest. "It was your mom's?"

"Yes," he said shyly, "I was going to explain when we got home but Anne beat me to it. I think she and my mom were friends. That's why she recognized the ring."

"Can I ask you a question?" Blair asked nervously as she avoided his gaze.

"Anything," he said as he touched her chin to bring her eyes to meet his.

"Why wasn't this the ring you had in Paris?" she was embarrassed to ask but now knowing the significance of this ring Blair couldn't help but wonder.

"Lily put this ring in a safe deposit box downtown for me shortly after my father died," he told her as he took her hand in his and kissed her palm. "She found it when she was going through Bart's things and knew that I would want it one day. And that day didn't come until I was holding you the morning after our little confrontation with your stiletto."

She smiled as he continued, "I wanted to propose right then and there but I knew you deserved perfection. How did I do with that?"

"Complete perfection," she said as she kissed his chest and sighed, "Do you think getting married will change what we have together?"

"It will make what we have even greater," he told her without doubt. "I love you so much, and now the world knows just that. I can't wait to become your husband, Waldorf."

"I'll be a Bass soon," she whispered as her lips captured his. "You ready for that?"

"Absolutely," he told her as he flipped her underneath him and made love to her all night long.

_**The end! Please review in detail to let me know how my first story turned out =) Thank you to everyone who reviewed or story alerted, you are all awesome!**_

_**I plan on posting a new story soon so I hope you'll check it out =)**_


End file.
